One Piece Next Generation
by Niko Si Mamu
Summary: As Luffy's nephew and Zoro's daughter head out on their journies, what awaits them and how will the 'not what he used to be' Chopper fair.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece-Next Generation**

**A One Piece Fanfic**

**By Niko Si Mamu**

**Based on the future**

**Chapter 1: Past and Present**

_Monkey D. Luffy walked up to the executioners board at the age of thirty. He gave his signature winning grin to the shouting crowd before throwing his straw hat into the crowd. He didn't care he was about to die, he'd fulfilled his dreams, he was king of the pirates and had found one piece. As he rested his heard on the board he took one last look at the crowd and he became headless._

_After his death his brother, Portgas D. Ace took over the crew after tying the knot with Robin a few years before. Other relationships were Zoro and Nami and Sanji and Vivi. Sanji now lived in Alabasta with Vivi. Their deaths eventually came but not before having children. Portgas D. Monki and Roronoa Kuina. The only member left was Chopper who was deemed unworthy for being an animal. He became the carer of his friends children._

A boy of fifteen snored dozily to the sound of sword swipes when suddenly he was disturbed by the angry shout "Crap!"

He jolted up wide awake thinking his home had been awake before looking around to see it was just the angry shouts of his best friend, Roronoa Kuina. He turned to her and asked warily "What is it Kuina?"

"I damn broke my wooden swords again Monki! Of course this wouldn't happen if Chopper-san would just let me have real ones!" Kuina replied angrily holding out her fist.

"What's this I hear of broken swords and real ones?" Chopper said suddenly popping out from behind the door.

"Well..." Monki began.

"I damn broke my wooden sword again! This wouldn't of happened though if_ you'd_ let me have real ones!" Kuina replied angrily once again.

"Well I suppose your old enough now. Definitely Nami's child" Chopper replied, muttering the last bit.

Kuina had long wavy green hair going down the sides of her head with the back in a short ponytail. She was wearing a blue cardigan and a purple t-shirt with silver trousers and a green sache. She had his mothers eyes. She was fifteen. She had her father's tanned skin.

Monki had long black hair going down to his shoulders with some bangs over the side of his face going down the length of his forehead. He had his father's dull eyes. He wore a red vest with black shorts and a black brimmed hat. He was fifteen.

Chopper looked the same as but taller and with age marks and a deeper voice. He was wearing a long white coat and black trousers. He was now in his late fourties.

"So were gonna get me some real swords? Yeehaw!" Kuina exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Yep. Your father left this to me. It belonged to him and before him the one your name after and a friend of his. Its name is Wado Ichimonji" Chopper said handing her one of Zoro's old swords. It had a white hilt and a creamy white scabbard.

Kuina took it slowly her mouth wide open as she took it staring down at it her mouth turning into a wide grin.

"So, how many swords are you going to use Kuina?" Chopper asked "your father used three."

"Hmm...I don't like the idea of a sword in my mouth so I'm going for two!" Kuina replied with a jumpy grin "Now let's go shopping!" she demanded running out the door.

"So are you going to come Monki?" Chopper asked, stepping out of the door.

"Yeh, why not?" he said following Chopper out the door of their small apartment like house.

The three went through a bendy road up to the shopping centres. They were heading for 'Katana Tenpo'. Kuina was at the front walking with pace and a big smile on her face. This was after all a big day for her. Chopper walked behind her with a light smile at her happiness and Monki tagged along at the back with his hands in his pockets warily.

As they got to the shop Kuina burst through the door, ready to look for her second sword, Wado on the right side of her sache as, like her father, was a lefty. She raced to the front of the shop and bellowed in the shopkeeper's face "What swords have you got?"

The shopkeeper rather startled, blinked a few times before turning to look at her noticing the sword in her sache and a wide grin appeared at the sight of a world class sword.

"Ooh, what a nice sword you've got there, may I take a look my dear?" he asked politely trying not to lick his lips with joy.

"Yeh, sure, here" Kuina replied casually handing the sword to him.

Chopper then came into the shop and saw her and the shopkeeper and the sword and widened his eyes at who had the sword.

"Kuina, why is that man holding _your_ sword?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, Chopper-san, he wanted to take a look so I let him" Kuina replied.

"Hmm..." Chopper replied warily rubbing the front of his head in exhaustion and confusion as Monki walked warily into the shop and stood by Chopper.

"So, Kuina was it? How about you give me this sword and I'll give you two new swords?" the shopkeeper asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"No" Kuina replied sharply "I'm keeping that sword and will only get one other sword from you. Hopefully."

"Why not!?" the shopkeeper demanded smacking his hand on the counter glaring at Kuina.

"The girl said no, so give it back!" Chopper demanded getting an uneasy feeling.

"Grr...fine, here" the shopkeeper said giving her back the sword.

Kuina put it back in her sache and decided to look around the shop for a sword. Her eyes darted around the green wooden boarded room with green floorboards, wallpaper and ceiling. With barrels full of swords all around the room. A sword caught her eye in one of the barrels on the left and went to the barrel picking it out, admiring the sword then looking at the price tag, widening her eyes and how cheap it was considering how brilliant it was.

"Excuse me sir, but this sword looks to good for this price. Why's it so cheap?" Kuina asked.

"Because it's cursed" the shopkeeper replied gruffly.

"I want it" she replied putting it on the counter.

"Are you kidding me? Unless you wanna die young then buy it, if you don't wanna die, don't take it. Simple" the shopkeeper replied.

Chopper laughed to himself with a small grin. "It's funny that both you and your father wanted cursed swords. Let's hope you've inherited your father's luck. Here's the money for sword" Chopper said putting some money on the counter.

"Okay, but don't come running to me when she dies" the shopkeeper replied taking the money and giving the sword to Kuina.

The sword had a dark red scabbard and a dark red and black hilt. Kuina grinned as she put it in her sache and the three left the shop.

As they walked Monki spoke "You know how our parents were pirates, well I wanna be one too!"

"Yeh, and I'll be in your crew!" Kuina replied holding her fist.

"Then I'll be your doctor so you two don't get hurt" Chopper replied looking down with a smile.

"Alright!" Monki shouted in happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece-Next Generation**

**A One Piece Fanfic**

**By Niko Si Mamu**

**Based on the future**

**Chapter 2: Kuroi Kurohyou**

"So, Chopper-san. do we have a boat?" Monki asked with a wide grin as they headed down to the docks.

"Ha-ha, sure do, your uncle's old boat actually, meet..." Chopper said as they walked up to a great boat with long sails and polls and at the front was a lion that's mane were like sunflower petals "...the 'Thousand Sunny'."

"Whoa" Monki said with his mouth gawked open.

Chopper smiled at the boy's reaction then looked at the girl and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. She wasn't paying attention, she was admiring her swords. He tipped his red high brimmed hat and smirked at the way the two were acting.

"So, do you guys have any ideas about your crew?" Chopper asked with a smile.

"Well..." Monki began thinking of a certain somebody.

A young man walked down an alleyway. He was smartly dressed in suit and was fourteen. He had long straight hair and a dull expression with amber eyes. He looked around with a frown.

Two men jumped out holding knives and the one with amber eyes didn't seem surprised. He just turned to the two who were dressed in jackets, winter hats and jeans, with a bored expression and said "What do you want?"

"All your money and valuables or you die!" one of them said.

"Hem, so boring, you guys..." the young man said his voice getting deeper as he grew taller and fur sprouted from his body and fangs and claws growing from his mouth and fingertips. "...are going to die!"

"What-what's happening? Aaarrrrggghhh!" the other shouted running away. The other stayed put though bring his teeth and running at the young man.

The now half cat half human man held out his fist and batted the man away before changing back and looked at the unconscious one "that's what you get for messing with Kuroi Kurohyou and the neko neko no mi: model, panther fruit" the oyung man said before carrying on walking.

"...you know that cat guy, Kuroi Kurohyou, who ate the fruit. Him" Monki said.

"Cool idea, I heard he's rich and he's about our age!" Kuina said "oh and he's pretty hot too!"

"Hmph, girls..." Chopper and Monki said at the same time with a sweat drop appearing on their foreheads.

"So where does he live?" Chopper asked getting to important subjects.

"The next town along" Monki replied.

"So let's sail on" Chopper replied as they got on the ship to go to the next city to get Kuroi.

They soon arrived at the home of Kuroi. Santa Village. They walked through the streets that were littered with homeless people when they were attacked by three men. The three jumped from buildings above them suprising them, knocking them to the floor, Chopper turned quickly to look at who'd attacked them to see bandit-like-dressed punks.

"Hand us your valuables or ya gonna die" a tall one said in a cockney accent.

"Hmm...if anyone's gonna die, it'll be you, let's dance" Kuina said getting up with a wide grin spreading across her face.

"A little girl? Ha, this'll be easy, come on men let's do it!" a lean man said with a sly grin.

"He he" Kuina laughed as she drew her swords, Wado in her left and her new sword in her right "why don't you guys be the first to meet my new swords, Wado Ichimonji, former sword of my father, Roronoa Zoro and my other is Zetsumei, a cursed sword that brings death!"

The three feeling uneasy hesitated before running at her with their fist jerked and knives ready. Kuina grinned swiping a short bulky one with Zetsumei, knocking him to the ground as the tall one attacked her with a fist, she ducked easily before throwing Wado into the air knocking them man in the chin, sending him flying away into a bin where he fell unconscious.

The bulky one got up steadily before running at her his knife in front of him. Kuina smirked kicking them man's hand knocking the knife away then making an x-shape with her swords and slicing sending an x-shaped wind into the man, sending him once again flying, this time though he stayed down. She then turned to the other one who had a look of fear in his face, he started to back away before sprinting away, screaming.

"Well, that was easy" Kuina said putting her swords back in the sache before turning to the others with a wide grin.

"Good work Kuina, that was like watching your father!" Chopper complimented with a grin and a thumbs up.

Kuina smiled "Thanks Chopper-san."

Kuroi walked warily down the street with his hands in his pockets when a fist smashed into his face knocking hair into places over his face. His amber eyes glinted as he turned to the one who did it. It was the man from before, the one that ran away. Kuroi glared.

"You shouldn't of done that. You've messed up my hair" Kuroi said angrily as claws started to grown from his fingers and teeth in his jaw. Nothing else but this as he didn't want to change too much.

The man had the look of fear on his face again but he was brave and tried to punch him again. Kuroi sighed and punched the man, sending him flying across the street into a wall and he fell down slumped.

Kuroi's claws and teeth retraced back and he looked normal again. He swung his hair back into place except for one bang that looped down covering half of his right eye. He looked into the glass window to see his reflection and raised an eyebrow "I think I'll keep the look. Though I think a new style of clothing is required as well."

He carried on walking when he heard a smash and ran down the alley it had came from where he saw two kids and an animal of some sort.

"So, what now?" Kuina asked their captain, Monki.

"Um, we go find Kuroi" Monki replied sheepishly.

"Well then you've found him" a young man said stepping out from behind the wall.

He had dark black hair that had one bang covering half his right eye. He had amber eyes and a slit pupil. He was wearing a black suit and had a smirk on his face. It was Kuroi.

"Where?" Monki asked.

"I'm Kuroi, you imbecile, marvellous work I must say there. So why are you looking for me?" Kuroi asked plainly.

"Because we want you to join our pirate crew!" Monki replied with a thumbs up.

"Hm..." Kuroi thought '_They could be useful in saving my family. I'll stay with them and use them to help me_' Kuroi thought "...yes, sure, why not, I'll join."

"Alright!" Monki exclaimed punching his fist in the air.

"The crew is getting together!" Kuina said before the four went to the docks to sail away.

Waht they didn't know was that the we're being watched "Hm... it appears he's made some friendS. This could make it difficult" a man said from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece-Next Generation**

**A One Piece Fanfic**

**By Niko Si Mamu**

**Based on the future**

**Chapter 3: Hood**

Kuina twisted and turned in her bed, whimpering slightly, her mind paralyzed in fear as visions and voices clouded her mind. Her green hair covering her young face and her ponytail out naturally along her pillow. A tear streaming down her eye.

_"Now I shall kill you with your own sword, Zoro. And then your sweet young daughter" a tall man said above a tied up man with long green hair flowing down his back with light spikes and bangs going down his face, also with a light spike. Sweat pouring down his face, his teeth clenched as he growled, his eyes in a tight glare._

_"I...won't...let...you...kill...KUINA!" the green haired one said weakly in pain giving every word as much power as he could muster in his tiredness and pain as he tried to stretch his hand but it was tied up just like his feet and other hand. He was wearing a ragged long white shirt that was undone and a green sache and ragged black trousers._

_"Oh dear Zoro. I've already killed your beautiful wife, Nami. Now I'll kill you and your daughter. Hmm...which sword shall I use? Wado, Kitetsu or Shuusui? Kitetsu, a cursed sword that usually kills its master, but that would be too predictable. Shuusui, given to you by Ryuuma to replace Yubashiri, no, it doesn't have enough value to you. Ooh, Wado, your oldest sword that belonged to your dear friend, Kuina. Hw funny, the same name as your daughter. Yes, I think I'll use this sword._

_As he drove the sword into Zoro's chest, Zoro spurting out blood and gasping for air. A the sword was taken away, blood poured down, reddening his clothes and a sly grin appeared on his face "I guess you killed me" he said "but you're about to die to!"_

_"What?" the man demanded as he felt a knife to his neck, he kicked the owner in the groin before racing of. The one who owned the knife looked at Zoro. A hood and cape covering his face and body. _

_"You, thanks, can you do one thing for me before I die. I need you to give that sword that killed me to my daughter, or give it to Chopper but just get it to her somehow, please" Zoro said warily as his body started to feel limp and he took one final breath as his heart stopped with a small smile on his face as he died._

_The hooded one took the sword and slowly started to evaporate in the air in a teleport._

_Hood slowly walked up to a large wooden door in the middle of a cold, dark and wet street. He knocked on the door with a light but firm bang. As Chopper slowly opened the door saying "Who is it?" before looking at the man with complex at the man's style of dress. Then looked at what he was holding and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow "why do you have Zoro's sword?" he demanded._

_"Zoro is dead and he wanted me to give this to you to give to his daughter, Kuina, I think her name was" the hooded man said._

_"How old are you?" Chopper asked._

_"I'm fourteen and how old are they?" the hooded one said._

_"Kuina and Monki are nine" Chopper said slowly with surprise "why?"_

_"Because our future's lock together" he said as he slowly started to disappear into thin air._

Kuina raised and quickly looked around the room and then turned to Wado. She let out a sigh before getting out of bed and going outside her cabin room.

She went up to Nami's old mikan tree and sat beneath and started to think about things, resting her back on the three, in her left hand, a mikan fruit.

"I'm scared and lost...dad...mum...what do I do? I don't know if I should keep Wado as it killed my father or to keep it to remember him" she said quietly, a tear running down her cheek slowly, before water started to well up in both eyes.

"He he, so that's how he died, eh?" Chopper said with a grin as he walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Yeh, I saw it in a dream. I saw a hooded guy, who said 'our future's are locked together'. What does that mean?" Kuina asked as tears continued going down her face.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with us becoming pirates, but how did he know?" Chopper said.

"Chopper, didn't Monki eat a cursed fruit?" Kuina asked.

"Yes, his father fed him it, the same one he had, so that he could protect himself. He ate the Mera Mera No Mi" Chopper replied with a light wink and smile.

"So, he ate one too then?" a familiar voice said as he stepped out in new clothes consisting of a one arm coverer robe then with the suit underneath with the jacket grey.

"Ah yes, Kuroi, the 'Black Panther' like it says in your name. So what did you eat and what did it give you to get that nickname?" Chopper asked.

"Yep, my name means 'black panther'. I ate the Neko Neko no mi, model: Panther, in which gave me the power to transform into a half man half cat panther, and so I got the nickname" Kuroi replied.

"Nice" Monki said appearing from behind Kuroi startling the life out of Kuroi, who jumped ad hit Monki by accident thinking it was an enemy. "Ow!" Monki said in anger.

"Sorry, I thought you were an enemy" Kuroi replied rubbing the black of his head.

Monki muttered something in reply when a bomb suddenly exploded into them. They all went flying over the ship that now had a massive hole in it. Kuina jumped up and raced into her room before coming out holding her two swords.

"Monki, what do we do?" Kuina asked as he tucked her swords into her belt before helping Chopper of who was considerably smaller than her.

"Why are you asking me?" Monki exclaimed in surprise.

"Because you're the captain!" Kuina replied.

"Oh yeah, we go and find out why they're shooting are us!" Monki replied as he jumped into one of the two side boats that had a cabin per boat "abandon ship, we'll have to use these!"

"What?!" Kuina exclaimed in anger.

"Just get in, we have to" Chopper said as he jumped in with Monki.

"Fine" Kuina said and she jumped into the other boat and Kuroi followed.

Then as they sailed a bomb came flying at Kuroi and Kuina's boat right at them and if it hit, they'd be goners, dead. And this was not going to miss, Kuina screamed. As the bomb came flying, dark energy started to flow around them and the bomb, threw the darkness a figure started to appear. The figure was now up to just below the waist and was wearinga hood and cape that covered the entire body. A hand came out from the cape and pointed to the bomb. It exploded into a trillion pieces, shattering into the water. As the rest of the figure appeared, it landed on Kuroi and Kuina's boat and turned to them.

"Hi" it said, and from the voice revealing it was a male."Glad to see you recieved Wado, miss Kuina" he then said.

"What do you-, you, you're the one that came too late to save my father but gave his sword to Chopper as his final wishes" Kuina said.

"Right you are" he said "I'm Hood."

Hood had not changed much from he and Chopper's previous meeting. He still wore a long black cloak that had a tint of purple, that had a hood that casted a shadow across his face so that you could only see his mouth and the tip of his nose. A minor change in his face form before was a light stubble around his mouth nose and up his chin from age as he was now twenty. Underneath the cloak was a blue shirt with a collar and a brown string belt.

"Hmm...I remember you" Chopper said rubbing his chin.

"Heh, I remember you too" Hood replied.

"Hey you, Hood guy, I want you to join my crew!" Monki then shouted, pointing his left index finger at him.

"He he, feisty like they say" Hood said "I'll join on one condition."


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece-Next Generation**

**A One Piece Fanfic**

**By Niko Si Mamu**

**Based on the future**

**Chapter 4: The Condition and Tears**

"He he, feisty like they say" Hood said "I'll join you on one condition."

"What's that?" Monki asked.

"To help me defeat someone" Hood replied.

"No way, it doesn't concern us" Monki replied shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Well, I think it does concern you, quite a bit actually, especially miss Kuina over there" Hood said with a light smirk.

"How's that? Or you just saying stuff to get us to help you, and if so, don't involve the lady you mongrel" Kuroi said.

"I'm not lying. I wish to find and kill the one that killed Roronoa Zoro and Nami. Told you it involved miss Kuina" Hood said.

"Eh, mum, dad, the one? No, you won't be killing him! I WILL!" Kuina said holding out her left fist "We'll help you!"

"Hay! I'm the captain, I make the decisions around here and I say no!" Monki said.

"What?" Kuina demanded.

"I don't care. It don't matter to me and frankly, "cause you annoyed me, I can't be bothered" Monki said stubbornly.

"Monki?" Chopper said in surprise.

"Grr... fuck you!" Kuina shouted as she drew Wado and Zetsumei, then jumped off her boat and on to the other and charged at Monki, anger raging in her head.

"W-wait!" Monki shouted "I was only joking, of course we'll help!"  
Kuina stopped right in front of him and put her swords back in their scabbards and looked up at Monki with anger and tears in her eyes.

"Well it wasn't funny you bastard" Kuina said and hit Monki knocking him into a wall.

"Ow" he said in pain "I'm sorry Kuina."

"You should be!" Kuina said as she jumped back on to her boat.

"Hmm..." Chopper said as he went into thought.

Kuroi ran to Kuina as she stormed over the boat into the cabin. He went in with her and said "you know you shouldn't be so rash, I know he hurt your feelings and it wasn't funny but he is your friend and you should've guessed he was joking as he'd never betray you. He's like a brother to you."

"I guess, you're right, but it made me so mad" Kuina said as she fell to the floor and started to weep.

"Hmm...let's go back outside" Kuroi said, taking her hand and took her slowly back out the cabin and outside.

"Excuse me Hood sir, but where exactly is this man?" Chopper asked.

"In the county of Sunnavanoah" Hood replied.

"Wow, that's far, it's going to be a long journey, that's for sure!" Monki said rubbing the back of his head.

"There's something I'd like to say" Chopper then announced.

"Yeh?" Monki asked.

"In a crew we need positions, so far I am the doctor, but we need a navigator and a cook" Chopper said.

"Ah" Monki said knowingly "who can cook?"

"I can, I make my own cat food, no, I'm just kidding but I make some great stuff, I'll be the cook" Kuroi said.

"Great, and a navigator?" Monki then said.

"Heh, I now the lands from my travels so I shall be that" Hood replied.

"Awesome!" Monki said raising a fist.

"What should I do?" Kuina asked.

"Well as the first to join, you should be the first mate and so the deputy in command" Chopper replied.

"Yay!" she yelled in happiness.

They continued hard on their epic journey on one occasion they were attacked by an Marine Ship but they escaped without a scratch on them. The Marines on the other hand didn't come out so lucky. Kuina was unable to use her sword, Wado Ichimonji, as she became afraid of how it killed her father and decided not to use it again until she killed the one who killed her father, killing him with the sword.

As they reached the country of Sunnavanoah, they changed their clothes so that they wouldn't get sun burnt and protect them from the insects on the leaves of the exotic country covered in rainforest that the sun shone brightly on throughout the day giving those not covered sunburn.

Monki wore a blue scarf with a long crimson coat flowing down to his knees. Kuina wore a brown leather trench jacket that went down to her knees with nothing covering her head as her long hair and tan skin protected her. Kuroi dressed like Zoro in Arabasta, with an orange blanket around his head and neck with black spots and a rove though the centre to keep it on his head, a white long black trimmed jacket like Zoro with the black spots also, trading his suit in for a navy cotton top that only covered his right arm going across his mid body and going down to his knees with black trousers beneath it and a rope around his waist to fasten it on. Hood kept the same dress as did Chopper with his coat and hat.

As they walked through the rainforest, their feet squelching on the wet plants and sandy grass. Hood led them with Kuina behind him, Kuroi behind her, then Chopper and finally Monki who was slowly walking under the sun, his tongue hanging out.

"Ah it's so hot!" Monki complained.

"Yes, we know" replied Chopper warily as he himself was also feeling the heat.

"Water!" Monki cried at Chopper.

"No, we've only just got here, you are not wasting precious water like your uncle did" Chopper said remembering the days in Arabasta.

A nearby bush suddenly rustled and they turned as a seven men with giant swords jumped at them. Aiming for their heads.

"What the hell?" Kuina shouted in annoyance as she drew her swords to make a defensive move against one them.

Kuroi started to change into his panther form, his skin sprouting black fur, his nose poking in and becoming pink , his teeth becoming sharper, his ear going further up his head and become rounder, his finger nails becoming longer and sharper, his body becoming slightly taller as he ripped of the blanket covering his head then made a wild kick as his strength had also increased giving him the strength of a panther. The kick sending the swordsmen flying into a tree knocking the sense out of him, knocking the swordsman unconscious. Kuroi turned to him and winked. "He he, I'm too good!"

Chopper also changed into a larger form and he smacked two men together knocking the two out. He laughed at how easy it was. "I thought it'd be tougher in my old age!"

Monki started to make fire within his hands and laughed slightly before shooting the fire at anything that moved that had a big sword. Knocking down two men.

"Five, two to go!" Monki laughed and turned to Kuina who was facing the last two.

Kuina kicked one of them in the chin, then struck him with her sword, sending him into a tree '_One left_' she thought to herself as she made an 'x' with her two swords and made a slashing movement with them, sending a breath of wind at the last one, sending him flying through the rainforest "He he, seven down, none to go!" she declared and smiled at her grinning crewmates.


End file.
